Az ördög megtérése
by gabertusz
Summary: Guy Of Gisborn kaland, kis történelem, és egy kis románc csak úgy Armitage ihletésére


_**Az ördög megtérése**_

I.

Az első tavaszi napsugarak besütöttek az ablakon. Elli fáradtan ült le apja halálos ágyához.

Tudta, hogy nem éri meg a kimerült test a holnapi napot. Szaggatott sóhajok és nyögések hörgő köhögő rohamok váltották egymást folyamatosan. Elli megtett érte mindent, amit csak tehetett, de már haldoklott. A lány látott már ilyet, alig négy hónapja az édesanyja halt meg ugyan így.

Az asszony halálra dolgozta magát, pedig alig múlt negyven éves. Apja a falu takácsa beleroppant a gyászba, Elli hiába tett meg érte is mindent, a tél beálltával az apja is ágynak esett, ha a falubeli rokonaik nem segítik őket, már rég éhen is haltak volna mindketten.

Pedig Elli reggeltől napnyugtáig dolgozott a takács műhelybe, és a kis földjükön is. Néha, ha volt mit, főzött, és ellátta az egyre gyengülő apját. A mai szép tavaszi napon aztán belátta, hogy vége.

Lassan lecsúszott az ágy mellé térdeplő helyzetbe, a nyakában bőrláncon egy kopott kis ezüst kereszt lógott, az egyetlen ékszer, ami az anyja halála után még megmaradt. Fogta és imára kulcsolta a kezét. Elmondta a miatyánkot, a hiszekegyet, és azért fohászkodott, hogy apja ne szenvedjen már sokáig.

Alig tartott öt percig az imája és mire felnézett vége volt. Az eltávozott lélek utolsó sóhaja, szállt ki a tavaszi ég felé. Elli érezte egy meleg fuvallat simítását az arcán, de aztán csak egy merev porhüvely és egy haláltól homályos szempár maradt vele a szobába. A lány megfogta apja még langyos kezét és megcsókolta, hangtalan néma könnyei ekkorra elhomályosították a látását.

Épp össze akarta tenni a halott kezeit a mellkasán mikor meghallotta a falu főteréről idehallatszó ribilliót.

Notthingami fekete lovagok jöttek az új adókért. Pillanatok alatt mindenkit kitereltek a házakból, és megkezdték a rekvirálást. Elli apja volt az elöljáró neki is ott kellett volna tolongani a többi falusi között, de nem volt ott. A lovagok kapitánya bosszúsan vette ezt tudomásul mikor az egyik tisztje jelentette, leszállt a lováról és az elöljáró háza felé masírozott, két másik lovaggal az oldalán. A lány mindezt az ablakból látta, de a gyásztól még bénultan nem tudott elmozdulni az ágytól.

A következő pillanatban berúgták az ajtót, Elli lassan felállt a térdeplésből és szembetalálta magát a Notthingami bíró veszett láncos kutyájával, a fekete lovagok kapitányával Guy Of Gisbornal.

Fekete öltözetét hosszú, vállig érő fekete haj sas orr, egyenes vonalú keskeny száj, hosszanti v alakú vastag szemöldök, és sötét arckifejezése egészítette ki.

A férfi egy pillantással felmérte a helyzetet, és két kísérője felé fordult. - Vigyetek mindent, ami mozdítható!- Elli a mély, rekedtes, ellentmondást nem tűrő hang hallatán megrázkódott. A két katona kezdte felforgatni a házat, de csak pár vég posztót találtak. A lovag a lány felé fordult fenyegetően.

- Az adó, mitek van még? - lépett közelebb Gisborn a lányhoz.

Elli idegesen kitörölte a szeméből a könnyeket, és nem mert a lovag arcába nézni.

- Már nem maradt semmink. - suttogta és apja testére mutatott.

- Azért valami mégis csak. - mondta megvetően a lovag, és egész közel lépett a lányhoz.

Elli értetlenül nézett rá és elkövette azt a hibát, hogy a férfi szemébe nézett.

Guy Of Gisborn szürkéskék szemének éles pillantása fogva tartotta a lány tekintetét, és ez félelemmel töltötte el Ellit.

'- Ha meg akart rémíteni, hát sikerült - ' Gondolta a lány, megpróbált másfelé nézni, de nem ment, a férfi szigorú és megvető pillantása lebénította.

Gisborn mutató ujja a nyakán logó kis kereszt bőrszíja alá nyúlt, és rántott rajta egyet, a nyomaték kedvéért.

Elli akaratlanul is oda akarta kapni a kezét az egyetlen emlékét védve, ami még megmaradt neki, de egy figyelmeztető morranás a férfi részéről, és a szemének fenyegető villanása megállította a mozdulatát. Így hát remegő ujjakkal, ugyan, de inkább a nyaka hátsó részéhez nyúlt, hogy kioldja a szíjat. Gisborn azonban nem várt, türelmetlenül kitépte a lány nyakából, véres horzsolást okozva ezzel. Elli felnyögött

de, szótlan maradt.

Gisborn a kezébe vette a kis keresztet, hogy jobban megnézze, de aztán mintha megégette volna a tenyerét, undorodva a semmi kis ékszertől, az egyik kísérőjéhez hajította. –Tedd a többi vacakhoz. - Utasította a katonát.

' - Nocsak, az ördög nem állhatja a megszentelt keresztet ?!'- gondolta Elli gyűlölettől telve, nem kis lenéző megvetéssel magában. Csak későn tudatosult benne, hogy a gondolatai kiültek az arcára, amit Gisborn rögtön észre is vett miután újra rákapta a tekintetét. Düh, harag, és gyűlölet csapott ki egyszerre a férfi szeméből.

–Végem!- Gondolta Elli. – de állta a lovag tekintetét.

Gisborn lassan, szobor merev arccal ellépett tőle, de aztán hirtelent visszafordult és kézháttal ugyan, de teljes erőből arcon ütötte a lányt.

Elli először repült aztán csúszott, Gisborn pofonja feltöröltette vele a kis ház padlóját. A fájdalomtól alig kapott levegőt, kis híján elvesztette az eszméletét csak egy kis nyöszörgésre maradt ereje. A szája megtelt vérrel valószínű, hogy a nyelvére harapott az ütéstől. Felrepedt a szája a szeme sarka, és a fél arcát is felhorzsolta a ház deszka padlója, de legjobban mégis a megaláztatása fájt. Gisborn csizmás lábai léptek a szemei elé.

A következő pillanatban a férfi lehajolt és a hajába markolva, talpra rángatta a félig kábult lányt. Megragadta a karját és a másik tenyerével bele markot az állába, kényszerítve, hogy a szemébe nézzen.

- Ezt az arcátlanságodért kaptad, és hogy tanulj egy kis modort mielőtt a Notthingami kastély padlóját sikálod éjjel, nappal, az apád adójának fejében!-Sziszegte az arcába a lovag.

Elli még mindig a levegőért küzdött, és hogy eszméleténél maradjon, Sir Guy megrázta.

- Megértetted!

- Igen. - Lehelte a lány.

Gisborn elengedte, Elli rongybabaként csuklott össze a lábánál. A férfi azonban már nem foglalkozott vele, kifelé masírozott a házból. A két katonájának még odavetette foghegyről, akik végignézték a történteket. –Hozzátok!

Uram!..könyörgök,. csak egy percet adj, hogy lefoghassam az apám szemét-

kérte Elli halk esdeklő hanggal a földről, mielőtt kiviharzott volna a lovag.

Gisborn megállt, de nem nézett vissza. - Fél perc. - dörögte a hangja a katonáinak, aztán kiment.

Elli akár hogy is, de hálás volt a rövidke kegyért. Négykézláb ugyan még mindig kábán az ágyhoz botorkált, keresztbe tette az apja kezeit lefogta a szemét, és búcsúzóul megcsókolta a homlokát. Még egy gyors imára is futotta, de aztán a két katona hozzálépett és elvonszolta onnan, ki a házból.

A faluból összeszedett kevéske értéket két szekérre rakták a katonák, és a kiválasztott lányokat, és fiatal fiukat a szekerek mellé terelték. Őket vitték adó helyett, ha nem volt más, szolgálónak, katonának, vagy a bíró, csak egyszerűen eladta őket más országba, tartományba rabszolgának. Sírás, rívás, és búcsúzkodás hangjai töltötték meg ezt a reggelt a rigófütty helyett. Két katona minden kiválasztottat meg bilincselt nehogy eszébe jusson bárkinek is a szökés. Aztán egy hosszú láncra fűztek fel mindenkit és lassan a szekeretek után, elindult a szomorú ember menet is.

Most hangosodott csak fel igazán a fájdalmas búcsú hangja, mindenki igyekezett még egy utolsó pillantást és érintést megejteni a szegény kiválasztottakkal.

A katonák igyekeztek elzavarni őket, de csak, tessék- lássék, egyszer ők is átestek ezen, így hát volt bennük némi irgalom.

- Elli!Elli!hát téged is visznek. - Hallotta meg a még mindig kábult lány a nagynénje hangját. –Felkapta a fejét.

- Roznéni!

- Ne aggódj, apádról gondoskodom!

- Már nem kell,.. reggel megtért anyámhoz.

- Oh, legalább nem kellett ezt látnia.

- Kérlek, temessétek el őt. A Síkfa alatt szeretne nyugodni, ez volt az utolsó kívánsága. – Könyörgött Elli miközben már kifelé vonszolták őket a faluból.

- Úgy lesz Elli ígérem! – Hallotta még a nagynénje hangját, ahogy sírásba fulladt.

A lány még akart valami fontosat mondani, de egy gyönyörű fehér mén és sötét lovasa szétugrasztotta őket. A fekete lovag elégedetten konstatálta, hogy a lány is a menetben van. Elli mélyen lehajtotta a fejét, hogy csak a ló lábát láthassa, de érezte a szúrós tekintetet a tarkóján. Gisborn két léptéig ott maradt mellette, de aztán megugratta a lovát és a menet élére vágtatott.

Ellinek fájt az arca, a nyelve és az eséstől mindene a lelkét is beleértve, ezért gyűlölettel telve nézett utálna, és ha a tekintete égetni tudott volna az a fekete egyenruha biztosan tüzet fog az ördög hátán.

Még hallotta a nagynénje utolsó búcsú kiáltásait, de az útkanyarulata lassan elnyelte őket a hátramaradottak szeme elől.

II.

Richard király két éve halott volt, és a kincstár is üresen állt. János herceg az új király, és új adókat szedetett a behajtóival.

A parasztok, nyomora már a nemesek életére is kihatással volt. Lassacskán már alig maradt dolgos kéz, aki megtermelje és feldolgozza a javakat. János király ezt azzal kompenzálta, hogy a nemeseket perekbe fogta, és felségárulás címén, ha szerencsések voltak elkobozta a vagyonukat, ha nem akkor lefejeztette a szerencsétleneket. A királyi önkény kezdett eddig nem ismert határokat ölteni. Voltak megyék ahonnan jószerivel kiirtotta kisebb a nemesi családokat.

Notthingam sem volt ez alól kivétel, a kastély háromnapi járásra volt, de alig akadt major, vagy falu ahol megállhattak volna ennivalóért.

A fekete lovag ezért kegyetlenül hajtotta a menetet kora reggeltől késő estig a város felé. Mintha őt magát is hét ördög üldözte volna, csak arról tudott gondoskodni, hogy a katonáit etesse. A raboknak csak víz és a kora tavaszi bogyók jutottak az erdő széleken. A menet annyira legyengült, hogy a harmadik nap reggelén hiába rugdosták és verték ostorral a katonák a szerencsétleneket nem tudták indulásra késztetni a foglyokat.

Gisborn üvöltött ugyan a tisztjeivel, de nem volt mit tenni élelmet kellett szereznie.

Három tisztjével behatolt az erdőbe és fél óra múlva két lőtt szarvassal tértek vissza. Elli tudta, hogy nagy szerencséjük volt. Tavaly őszön János király és udvartartása a környéken vadászott és szinte minden vadat kilőttek. Ez a kettő a szerencsés túlélők közé tartozott, akik most őket mentették meg, az éhhaláltól.

Maradtak egy napot pihenni az erdőszélen, és este már szarvas sültet ettek. Ellinek is jutott egy rágós darab, három hónapja ez volt az első igazi hús a pocokhúson kívül, amit a szájába vehetett. Fájó szájjal és dagadt nyelvvel sokáig tartott az evés, de így legalább a gyomrába maradt. Sokaknak az első falat miután lenyelték visszakívánkozott így aztán ő jobbnak látta, ha éhsége ellenére is uralkodik magán.

Másnap reggel, ha kóvályogva is, de talpra álltak és estére eljutottak a Notthingam városába. Egyenesen a kastély udvarára hajtották őket, harsonák, és kürtök adták hírül, hogy a seriff is jelen lesz a nyomorultak bevonulásán. A kastély lépcsőjén ott állt maga őszentsége a Notthingam-i bíró.

A Katonák levették rollúk a béklyókat és üvöltve mindenkit térdre parancsoltak. A vár többi szolgája is ott kushadt már a porban, a nagy ember láttán.

Lord Vasy a sheriff türelmetlenül hintázott a sarkán és a talpán előre hátra. Rosszallva nézett le a lovagra. Aki hanyag tartásban, kezét a kardja markolatán pihentetve ment föl a lépcsőn.

- Késtél Gisborn! És mi ez a förtelem. Két szekér, és hány rabszolga is, egy kettő há…- kezdett a bíró számolni.

- Negyven. - Fejezte be Sir Guy. – Ennyi van és kész. Nortten, Lokkwer, ,Knitthonnak, vége. Hamtforral járvány végzett. Ha valaki életben maradt északra szökött vagy az erdőben bujkál az új vidám fiukkal. Velük még meg gyűlhet a bajunk. - Fejezte be a lovag, megállva a bíró előtt egy lépcsőfokkal lejjebb.

Még így is magasabb volt pár centivel. Vasy bíró lábujjhegyre állt, úgy nézett le a másikra.

-A te bajod, Gisborn.. a te bajod!- Fenyegette meg. A lovag nem válaszolt csak utat engedett az izgága kis embernek, hogy megnézze a szerzeményt.

Az nem is habozott lesietett a lépcsőn, hosszú köpenye, mint a denevér szárnyai lengtek körülötte.

'- Igazi vérszívó!'- Gondolta Elli, aki egy pillanatra lopva felnézett. A bíró először a szekerekhez lépett és találomra beletúrt a ládákba.

- Szemét, szemét , szemét !- toporzékolt, és mindent szétdobált.

- Ebből hogyan fizetjük ki János adóját!? Hmm, Már nem vagy olyan hatékony, mint régen voltál Gisborn,! Talán új kapitány után kellene néznem? Vagy a szeretett Lockslyddal kellene kifizettetnem az új adókat. - Dühösködött a bíró.

Guy Of Gisborn lassan lesétált a három lépcsőfokon és a seriff fölé magasodott. Nem volt fenyegető csak egyszerűen kitöltötte a teret.

- Sokáig tartana hozzám hasonlót találni. - Mondta fél mosollyal, de a veséket is megrezzentő mély hangján.

A seriff megnyalta a szája szélét.

- Igaz…Na, nézzük, legalább az emberanyag lehetne jobb. - Mondta és egyenként kezdte szemügyre venni a térdeplő rabokat. Néha huppogott- cuppogott egyet végül meghozta az ítéletet.

- Lehetne rosszabb is. Intéző ide hozzám! - egy bohókás sapkás alak jelent meg mellette.

- Parancsára Milord.

- Öt fiú és öt lányt válassz ki szolgálatra, a többi kapjon billogot és rakasd hajóra Normandia felé. - Adta ki az utasítást. - Gyerünk Gisborn, ideje terveket szőni miképp tudnák összeszedni a megye adóját. János király nem viccel még engem is a Towerbe záratna, és elvenné a földjeimet, sőt a te morzsányi birtokaidat is, gondolom, ezt te sem akarod. - Mondta a seriff és beviharzott a kastélyba, nyomába a lovaggal.

Elli eközben már azon aggódott a többi rabbal egyetembe, hogy mi lesz a sorsa.

Az intéző már válogatott is, csak az erős és egészségesnek tűnő lányokat és fiúkat emelte ki a sorból. A többiek sorsa elkerülhetetlenül a rabszolgasors lesz.

Amikor ő került sorra, az intéző felemelte az állát és alaposan megnézte.

- Ki látta el így a bajodat?

- Sir Guy.

- Nos, bizonyára megérdemelted, szerencséd, hogy a kaszárnya és a tisztek szállásának tisztításához erős lányokra van szükség. Ha kibírtad, hogy így eltángáljon használható leszel ott is. Mától a felmosó ronggyal kelsz, és a mosó dézsával alszol.

- Mondta az intéző, és Ellit már ki is emelték a sorból. Két őr között, őt és még négy másik lányt a gazdasági épült felé terelték, a többi rabot pedig a kastély börtöneibe.

III.

Már későre járt mikor Sir Guy elszabadult a seriff hivatalából. A kastélybeli szál-lása felé igyekezett, de aztán a börtön felől hallatszó hangok miatt, amit a nyomorultak izzó vassal történő megbélyegzése keltett, meggondolta magát, haza akart menne Lockslyba.

Egy lovászfiúért kiáltott és felnyergeltette a lovát, amíg várt az udvaron csendesen elkezdett esni az enyhe tavaszi eső. A csillagtalan ég felé emelte az arcát és élvezte, ahogy a víz végigcsorog az arcán és a nyakán. Messze volt ez egy igazi frissítő fürdéstől, de egyelőre megtette.

Az udvar üres, elhagyatott volt és magányos, ahogy ő maga, is. Csak egy két fáklya kísérteties fénye világította meg halványan a poros, és lassan sárossá váló köveket. Az egyik sötét sarokból kaparászás hallatszott, automatikusa a tőréhez kapott, de csak egy patkány szaladt át az udvaron. A kis rágcsáló lába megakadt valamibe. Guy fényes villanásra lett figyelmes két kő között. Kíváncsian lehajolt és felvette az apró tárgyat.

Alig akarta elhinni, hogy a négy napja a takács lányának nyakából letépett kis kereszt újra a keze ügyébe került. Biztos akkor eshetett le itt ez a kis semmiség, amikor a seriff feltúrta a szekereket.

Mérete ellenére meglepő erővel égette a tenyerét, akárcsak négy napja, amikor először ért a bőréhez. Eszébe jutott a lány, és az ő érthetetlen dühe is, amit akkor érzett mikor az pimaszul, és megvetően nézett a szemébe, egyenesen bele a lelke legsötétebb mélyére.

Ökölbe szorította a kezét, a kis kereszten, de most nem volt itt a lány, hogy újra megüsse.

Pedig a keserű düh a gyomra mélyéről oly erővel tört rá, hogy előre görnyedt. Felnyögött. Alig kapott levegőt mikor rájött mi gerjeszti benne ezt az őrjöngő dühöt.

Marian nézett rá így, mielőtt elfogadta volna a házassági ajánlatát. Felháborodott elutasító undor vibrált akkor az arcán, mikor megkérte. Lenéző megvetése ellenére, vagy talán, éppen ezért de akarta azt a nőt.

Megfenyegette. Apja szabadságával zsarolta ki a beleegyezését a házasságba. Sir Edward házi őrizetben volt Notthingam-ben és Guy felhasználta ezt. Volt annyi befolyása a seriffnél, hogy a házasság révén biztosítsa Knightonhall-t a hűségét a seriffhez és az országot irányító János herceghez.

Marian kezdeti ellenkezését kedveskedéssel, ajándékokkal igyekezett megnyerni és úgy tűnt sikerült is. Csak később derült ki hogy csúful rászedték, a lány mosolyai és csókjai mögött az igazság az volt, hogy végig Robi Hoodnak kémkedett, és milyen jól csinálta, még a dörzsölt seriffet is elbűvölte a kislányos bájával és egyedi humorával.

A szerelemtől elvakultan Guy engedett a lány kérésének, és a menyegzőt megelőző napon hazaengedte Sir Edwardot. Másnap aztán hiába várta Mariannt a Thornhilli apátságban az oltárnál. Őt és Sir Edward-ot is megszöktette Robin Hood.

A seriff jót mulatott a nyomorán, csipkelődött és éles szóvicceivel árasztotta el, meg az asszonyok csalafintaságán, és Gisborn vakságán hahotázott.

A lovag megaláztatása teljes volt. Éktelen dühében és persze a seriff parancsára felégette Knigtonhallt. A környék hetekig rettegett Gisborn haragjától. Kerestette őket az összes faluba, és az erdőt is többször átfésültette, de nem akad nyomára a szökevényeknek.

Őrjöngésének végül is a bíró vetett véget- Mondván –úgy sem kellesz neki, legfeljebb ha piros hó esik. - Aztán, hogy csillapítsa szavainak gúnyját nekiadta Kightonhallt, illetve a falut és a kiégett udvarházat.

Gisborn azonban nem adta fel és továbbra is kerestette a szökevényeket. Pár hétre rá aztán híre jött, hogy Sir Edwardot Londonba látták, ahol audienciát kért János hercegtől.

A seriff azonnal Londonba utazott, a báró ugyan szőkésben volt, de mivel elég sokáig ő volt a bíró notthingambe volt némi befolyása a megye életére. Vasy seriff ezért sietett hát Londonba, hogy elejét vegye bárminemű problémának, ami ebből adódhatott. Remélte nem lesz János hercegre nagyobb befolyása az öreg bárónak és szép számú hívének, mint neki.

Guy is vele tartott remélte, hogy Sir Edward mellett Mariannt is megtalálhatja.

A számítása nem volt alaptalan, kémeket besúgókat fizetett le így hamarosan a nyomukra bukkantak.

Sir Edward hajót fogadott a Temzén, hogy ha nem sikerül kegyelmet kapnia János hercegnél, ő, a lánya, és Robi Hood is, elmenekülhessen az országból a csatornán túlra.

Richard király elé, aki eközben kiszabadult az ausztriai fogságból és Anglia felé tartott.

A besúgó elárulta a hajó nevét így hát Guy öt emberével elrejtőzött a kikötőbe, és türelmesen várt. Nemsokára Mariann jelent meg két szolgálóval, és lépett a hajóra.

Gay lerohanta őket, de a következő pillanatban keresztes lovagok tűntek fel mindenhonnan, és a fekete lovag hamarosan lefegyverezve és láncra verve találta magát a hajófenéken.

Ekkor Mariann jelent meg előtte

Guy hagynod keltet volna. - mondta szomorúan.

Egyszer bosszút állok rajtad, Mariann. - vicsorogta Gisborn.

Nem mehettem volna hozzád Guy, akkor már egy hónapja Robin felesége voltam.

Te Aljas áruló kétszínű bestia, ha nem volnék, megkötözve itt helyben megfojtanálak! - üvöltötte akkor Gisborn.

Ezen a hajón csak te lehetsz áruló. Tudd meg, itt van, itt, ezen a hajón Richard is, és csak az én kérésemre vagy még életbe! A holnapi audienciát lehet, hogy János herceg nyitja meg, de Richard király fejezi be. Erről az apám és Robin gondoskodik majd. Ha Vasy bírót nem is fejezik le rögtön, hosszú időre, ha nem ugyan élete végéig, de a Tower fogja lesz. Ez a hajó holnap hajnalban kihajózik, és te rajta leszel. Ha nem…. Akkor Richard téged is kivégeztet. – Mondta Mariann erélyesen.

Gisborn ekkor zihálva kezdett levegőt venni, rájött az élete most Mariann kezében van. Nem volt hát helyes előzőleg gyilkossággal megfenyegetnie a nőt.

Mariann ekkor azonban felemelte a kezét, és két ujjával gyengéden megérintett a vicsorgó lovag arcát.

- Felejts el Guy, és kezd új életet Normandiába,- kérte szinte esdeklően a nő.

Majd búcsúzóul finoman megcsókolta, a még mindig vicsorgó Gisbornt.

Ekkor látta utoljára a nőt, kivéve azt a napot, ami Mariann, és Robin Hood halálának a napja volt.

A hajó másnap valóban kifutott a kikötőből, de nem normadiába, hanem Palesztinába tartott. A hajó kapitánya még útközben eladta a lovagot gályarabnak. Onnan viszontagságos hat hónap múlva megszökött, és kalandosan végig utazta a keletet, és az akkori Európát. Mivel a rangja még megvolt, így lovagi tornákon próbált újra pénzt, és hírnevet szerezni.

Öt éve tartott már a száműzetése mikor hírét vette, hogy Richard meghalt, és Angliába János királlyá koronáztatta magát. Ekkor épp Antikvitániai Eleonóra udvarában lovagoskodott, nem volt rossz sora, mivel normann volt, a királynő egyik kedvenc lovagja lett. Még sem lehetett kétséges, hogy visszatérjen-e Angliába, amit a hazájának tartott.

Azon kívül hajtotta a bosszú, és valami különös vágy is, hogy újra láthassa Mariannt. Eleonora királynő nem szívesen, de végül is elengedte, mondván János fiának most, hogy ő az ujj király nagyobb szüksége van hű lovagokra, mint neki.

Levelet irt hát a fiának, amiben Gisbornt is szívélyesen beajánlotta Jánosnak.

Kedvenc lovagját, búcsúzóul bőkezűen megajándékozta mindenféle értékes dologgal, ami csak egy asszony által vezetett királyi udvarban fellelhető volt, és útjára engedte Guyt.

Így aztán hajóra szállt, és egy hét múlva újra angol földre lépett. Alig ért Londonba János király érte küldetett, - mondván a Régi bírónak igen csak nagy szüksége lesz a szolgálataira.

Lord Vasy lett újra Nottingham bírája és teljhatalmú ura, de meg gyűlt a baja az időközben újra útonállóvá vált Robin Hooddal. Így aztán hamarosan folytatódott a macska-egér harc, közte és Robin között. A tét azonban most az erdei menekültek teljes kiirtása lett.

János király ugyanis megelégelte, hogy a Londonba tartó erdei utat Robin Hoodék tartották uralmuk alatt, és folyton kirabolták az adószedőket.

János egy valóságos kis hadsereget adott Notthingham-nek, hogy a problémát egyszer, és mindenkorra intézzék el, ha kell, gyújtsák fel az egész sherwood-i erdőt a banditákkal együtt.

Gisbornra várt a feladat, hogy ezt végrehajtsa.

Jól megszervezett hadműveletek után egy hét leforgása alatt bekerítették Hoodékat, két domb közé, egy sziklás heggyel és szakadékkal a két végén. Csak egy út vezetett volna kifelé, a Notthingami seregen át.

Gisborn ekkor követet küldött Hoodhoz, hogy. - Adja meg magát. Cserébe a velük menekült nőket, gyerekeket, és a tizenöt évet még be nem töltött fiukat és lányokat is elengedi, és visszaküldi a falujába. Azok a férfiak, akik megadják, magukat megmenekülhetnek az akasztófától, de rabszolgák lesznek. - Üzente a fekete lovag.

Robi Hood válasza azonban meglepte Guyt. - Ha nem engedi el bántatlanul a nőket és gyerekeket és a megadást választó férfiakat, a Notthingami vármegye mind az ötvennyolc faluja fellázad János király ellen. A harcot nem kerülhetik el, mert János vérfürdőt akar látni, de Gisborn hatszáz nőnek és gyereknek kegyelmezhet meg a mai napon.

A szám hallatán elképedt a lovag, fogalma sem volt, hogy ennyien csatlakoztak az erdő kapitányához. Ez az esemény akár általános felkelést is indíthatott volna el az országnak ebben a részében, Vasy sheriff pattogott és üvöltött, hogy nincs alku, de Guy ez egyszer határozottan megfenyegette és leállította a bírót, így hát az elfogadta Hood kérését, és elengedte a nőket, gyerekeket, és még azokat a férfiakat is, akik megadták magukat. Gisborn közben végig Mariannra gondolt. Nem szerette volna, hogy bántódása essen, amíg újra nem találkozik vele.

Elszámolnia valója volt a nővel.

A hajnali fényben szomorú menet kezdett kivánszorogni az erdőből, szánalmas reményvesztett emberek vonultak el Gisborn szemei előtt, de Mariann nem volt közöttük. Csak Sir Edward tűnt fel, a karjában egy négyéves forma kislánnyal.

Az öreg lordot a sheriff ott helyben ki akarta végeztetni de Gisborn nem hagyta, hanem külön őrizettel a még Richard király által újjáépített Knightonhallba vitette, őt és a kislányt is, akit görcsösen szorongatott. Az a föld már újra az ö hűbér birtoka volt.

Aztán megkezdődött a csata és az öldöklés. A sherwordiak nem adták olcsón az életüket és bizony, ha nincs Gisborn taktikai érzéke, a sheriff könnyen vereséget szenvedhetett volna aznap.

A csata sűrűjében aztán Guy és Robin is összecsapott. A kettejük párviadala akár el is dönthette volna az aznapi csata sorsát.

A lovagi tornákon nagy gyakorlatot szerzett Gisborn alig öt perces csörte után megsebesítette Hoodot, majd a következő pillanatban megadta neki a kegyelemdöfést.

Alighogy kihúzta Lockly-ból a kardját, újabb csuklyás ellenfél rontott rá.

A fekete lovag hárított egy gyenge csapást majd ledöfte az újabb támadót.

- Hát… bosszút álltál Guy- mondta egy elhaló női hang, és a hátracsúszó csukja alól, Mariann arca tűnt elő, aki még így, halálosan sápadtan is gyönyörű volt. Gisborn felüvöltött, döbbent fájdalmában eldobta a kardját, és a karjaiba kapta az összecsukló áldozatát.

Mariann pillanatok alatt meghalt. Robin Of Lockly még egy óráig élt, és megátkozta Guyt, sőt még egy fogadalomra is rákényszerítette aznap, ott az erdőben Mariann holteste felett.

Azóta minden nap e szerint a fogadalom szerint próbált élni, még ha ezzel az ördögnek is kellett eladnia a lelkét. Mindez már egy éve történt, de Guy nem heverte ki az óta sem. Napról napra komorabbá és embergyűlölőbbé vált.

Miközben próbálta elnyomni magában a fájó emlékeket, görcsösen ökölbe szorított ujjai közül vér szivárgott elő, a kis kereszt megsebezte. Közben, végig maga előtt látta azokat a haragvó megvetéstől villámló nagy kerek, és pimasz szemeket.

Mintha a halott szerelme nézett volna vissza rá, a parasztlány szemeiből.

Pedig a két nő külsőre egyáltalán nem is hasonlított, sőt épp ellenkezőleg mintha egy más ellentétei lettek volna.

Mariannak fényesen aranyló gesztenyebarna haja volt, pisze pajkos orra, nemesi homloka és kecsesen ívelt szemöldöke. Amikor pedig megrezegtette a hosszú selymes szempilláit, nem akadt olyan férfi, akinek ne dobbant volna meg a szíve, főleg ha az a pillantás neki szólt.

A másiknak fakó szőke haja volt, pimaszul formás orra, és nagy búzavirág kék szemei. Felső és alsó ajkai egyformán teltek, de egy kicsi függőleges kicsúcsosodás vonta a figyelmet magára, a felső ajka közepén.

Pillantása azonban Marianné volt, és ez nyugtalansággal töltötte el Guy lelkét.

Lehet, hogy csak képzelődött. Vagy Marian szelleme akar rajta bosszút állni, amiért elpusztította öt, és Hoodot is? Vagy csak a bűntudattól megkínzott képzelete játszik vele? Akárhogy is, de elhatározta, hogy másnap megkeresi a lányt. Utána jár, hogy lehet e valami köze Ellinek, a halott szerelméhez.

A lovászfiú közeledése ragadta ki az elmélkedésből, a kis keresztet szórakozottan a zubbonya belső zsebébe tette. A csendes esőből komoly zivatarrá váló esőben elindult Lockslyba.

IV.

Elli fázva üres gyomorral és iszonyúan fájó arccal ébredt fel. Egy sötét és kicsiny helyiségben szállásolták el őket, hármójukat a kaszárnya és a vér-ebek istállója között.

Kaptak ugyan pár dohos szalmazsákot, és lyukas, a kaszárnyából kidobott poros pokrócokat, de ez nem sokat segített a kamra köveiből áradó hideg nedvesség ellen.

Már öt napja a kastély rabszolgája volt. Nem bélyegezték meg ugyan, mint a többieket, akiket két nap múlva behajóznak, de a sorsát tekintve ő sem járt jobban.

Kora reggeltől késő estig a kaszárnya, és a tisztek szállásának sikálásával foglalatoskodott, négykézláb.

Ez beigazolni látszott, amivel még Gisborn fenyegette meg a rekvirálás napján. Reggeli híg kásával, a gyomrában a késő esti penészes kenyérrel és egy tál, büdösödő húsból készült raguval, ami a kastély konyháján megromlott, hamar megtanulta a csendes alázatot. Vagy legalábbis álcázni a valódi érzéseit.

Nem volt könnyű a dolga, és a másik két lánynak sem. Mivel megjöttek a tavaszi esők, a kétszintes kaszárnya, és környéke, a sok sáros csizmától álladóan okot adott folyamatos sikálására. Ráadásul a katonák előszeretettel használták a sötét folyósokat a dolguk végeztére is. Ami aztán az ecet használatát igényelte folyton- folyvást. Így a lányok kezeit már két nap után felmarta a sűrűn használt folyadék. Harmadnapra aztán eggyel kevesebben is lettek a tetemes munkára, mert az egyik tiszt, akinek megtetszett az Annebell nevű társuk csinos pofija, a saját személyes szolgálatára rendelte a lányt. A többiek tudták ez mit jelent, de ha a testét is kellett cserébe adnia, a sorsa jobbra fordult.

Az ö helyzetük sem vetített előre jobb jövőt.

A kaszárnyában végzett munkának megvoltak a maga veszélyei. Katonák, őrök, jöttek mentek minden felől, miközben a folyósokat tisztították. Ha láb alatt voltak vödröstül felrúgták őket, jót nevetve a durva tréfán. Voltak, akik azonban elkapták a lányokat, és sötét sarkokba szorítva szabad prédaként erőszakoskodtak velük.

Ha valamelyikük szólni mert, vagy netalán még védekezni is próbált, hát könnyen pórul járhatott. Az erőszakon kívül még egy alapos verést is kaphatott.

Elli eleddig megmenekült a fent említett dolgoktól, de ez csak, még a Sir Guytól kapott hatalmas pofonnak volt köszönhető. Mindkét arcfelét horzsolások és véraláfutások csúfították el. Így sem a katonák, sem a tisztek érdeklődését nem vonta még magára. Ám tisztába volt vele, hogy ez nem sokáig maradhat így, elvégre egyszer csak meg gyógyul, és a véraláfutásai is felszívódnak. Remélte, hogy azért mire ez bekövetkezik már nem itt lesz.

A kastélynak e részén a legalantasabb munkát végezték, de annyit már megtudott, hogy nagy a kiszóródás is. Sokan, akik az adó fejében voltak itt, és nem adták el őket, ha letelt a bíró által a környék lakosaira kiszabott három év, elhagyhatták a kastélyt. Így aztán mindig kellett, egy új lány a mosodába, konyhába, vagy a lakó toronyba, takarítani, vagy szobalánynak. Elli ennél a helynél bárminek jobban örült volna.

Még akkor is, ha esetleg többször bele kellene botlania a rettegett Sir Guy Of Gisbornba, mint ahogy tette azt már a második napján.

Szorosan font hajára erősebben kötötte fel a szürke kendőjét, hogy ne zavarja a munkába rakoncátlan göndör haja. Letérdelt és a durva kefével erőteljesen kezdte felsikálni a még előző nap a padlóra száradt sárfoltokat. Alig kezdte meg a számára kijelölt folyosó, és lépcső tisztítását, amikor csattogó erőteljes lépések riasztották. Nem láthatta, mert négykézláb volt, de a zsigereiben érezte, hogy csak Gisborn lehet.

Korán volt még a tiszti eligazítás csak egy óra múlva lett volna esedékes, amire neki is rég végeznie kellene, de a férfi itt volt, és sáros lábával már is összerondította a munkáját.

Megmerevedett térdepelésében, mert már nem volt ideje felpattanni, és előrehajtott nyakkal beleolvadni a fal nyújtotta félhomályba, Ahogyan azt a lelkükre kötötte már első nap a kaszárnya felügyelője. Így hát térdpelésben maradva adta meg, a méltóságnak kijáró tiszteletet.

Gisborn kard, és sarkantyúcsörgetéssel elviharzott mellette, miközben ő, a pokolra kívánta.

Most csak kivételesen azért, mert miatta kezdhette újra a folyosó felmosását.

A férfi hirtelen megállt és visszalépett. A lány ekkor megrettent.

„- Csak nem képes hallani a gondolataimat ? Vagy ez a gyilkos sátánfattya még erre is képes? – gondolta Elli, az előző esetből okulva, és nem mert mozdulni.

Felállni! – dörrent rá akkor a férfi mély hangja.

Nem volt mit tenni Elli engedelmeskedett, alighogy kiegyenesedett a férfi tőre az állának szegeződött.

– Nézz a szemembe! – parancsolt rá, és a tör hegyével kényszerítette, hogy a lány teljesítse is a parancsát.

Elli igyekezett semleges arcot vágni, és nem gondolni semmire, bár az álla alatti szúrós tárgy halálra rémítette. Még is állta Sir Guy tekintetét. Aki először, a már látott dühével, de aztán kíváncsian kutatva valami után, nézett a szemeibe.

Ki vagy, te? – kérdezte a férfi mérgesen zihálva, minden szót megnyomva.

Elli vett egy mély levegőt miközben érezte, hogy a szemeiken keresztül az akaratuk csatázik. Jobbnak látta, azonban ha nem bőszíti fel még egyszer ezt az ördögi lovagot. Ezért alázatot mímelve válaszolt, lesütötte a szemeit a kutató tekintete elől.

- Csak egy senki uram, a nevem Elli, a néhai lettfordi takács lánya. - Az igazat mondta, az édesanyja mindig azt tanította neki, hogy abból nem származhat baja, ha nem hazudik. Remélte ez most is így lesz.

Gisborn pár másodpercig még figyelte, de aztán lassan elvette a tőrét, a lány álla alól. Aki végre ki merte engedni a levegőt.

- Még nem végeztem veled lettfordi Elli. – mondta egy mély, és sötét pillantás kíséretében, majd épp olyan gyorsan távozott, mint ahogy jött.

A lánynak megbicsaklott a lába és meg kellett támaszkodnia a falban. Maga az ördög fenyegette meg halálosan. Keze kutatóan a nyaka felé tévedt ahol eddig a kis keresztje lógott, de csak a helyét markolászta. Levegő után kapkodott, hisz a sátán fattya vette el tőle az is, nem is olyan régen.

Mindennek azonban öt napja is megvolt már, de nem jöttek érte, hogy megkínozzák, vagy a vesztőhelyre vigyék. Így a lány remélni kezdte, hogy az ördög most az egyszer megfeledkezett róla. Elli kinézett a kis ablakon, ami a kamra egyetlen nyílása volt az ajtón kívül. Az ég egy piciny darabja világosodni látszott. Talán ennek az új napnak is megéri a végét, gondolta reménykedve.

V.

Vasy bíró idegesen dobolt a hivatalának asztalán. A környék kisnemeseinek és báróinak iratot, leveleket. Az írnoka alig tudta követni a diktált szöveget. Mindenkit a kastélyba rendelt.

- Ajánlom, hogy itt legyen mind három napon belül. Ha nem akarnak jönni hát, vedd el tőlük az adójuk ráeső részét Gisborn!

- Tehát ne csak a parasztokat, és az iparosokat sarcoljam meg, hanem a nemesekkel is legyek erőszakos? – kérdezte Gisborn miközben unottan a körmét piszkálta egy tör hegyével.

- Igen hát persze, ha nem te meg én fizetjük ki az adót, akkor nekik kell!

- És gondolod uram, hogy mind önként ide jön, miután a leveleddel egyetemben fejbe is verem őket? – Kérdezte Guy és szkeptikusa nézett a bíróra. Napról napra egyre jobban utálta ezt a kis mitugrász gonoszt.

Az elmúlt évben János herceg negyedévenként vetett ki adókat és még másik három új adónemet is bevetetett.

Valamennyire feltöltötte a kincstárat, de János kapzsi volt és egy kéjvágyó brutális kéjenc. Az év különböző időszakait más- más megyei tartományba töltötte, így aztán az a környék egy év alatt próbálta kiheverni a királyi látogatást.

Tavaly őszön Nothingam volt soros és úgy látszott a nyár közepén újabb látogatás várható, mert János úgy érezte a Sheriff az egyik, ha nem a legmegbízhatóbb talpnyalója. Ennek azonban a lassan teljesen éhezővé váló környék itta meg a levét.

Ilyen alkalmakkal a királyi udvar egészét ingyen kellett ellátnia az adott városnak.

Robin Of Lokckly öt évig volt sheriff Nothingam- ban hűsége végett a város és környéke adómentességet kapott Richardtól. Cserébe a várban kellett heti pár napot dolgozniuk, így aztán lett némi tartalék, az üzlet és az ipar is virágzott. János uralkodása alatt, aki csak tudott menekült a környékről. Már alig volt valami, ami itt tudta volna tartani a valamire való mesterembereket. Yorkba, és Chester-be költöztek. Talán csak a nagyszámú sereg volt, ami még maradásra bírta a szabad városlakókat.

A kastélyban lévő állandó őrségen kívül mintegy kétszáz fegyverest tudtak mozgósítani Notthingembe. Sokan a városban laktak, de jelentős létszám jutott a várban lévő kaszárnyába is. Ez aztán magával vonta a kiszolgáló személyzet létszámának növelését és állandó cseréjét.

A városban számtalan mesterségű ember dolgozott, és szolgált a várban. Naponta jöttek mentek a takácsok tímárok és kovácsok. A várban is volt belőlük állandóan három. Ezek feleségeik lányaik pedig heti két napot voltak kötelesek a kastélyban szolgálni, de aztán hazatérhettek. Ezt a városi elöljáró tartotta számon a vár intézőjével szoros kapcsolatba. A falvakból idekerülő jobbágyok, akiket adó fejében hoztak, viszont szabad prédának számítottak. Őket még a vár többi régi szolgálója is lenézte és alantasabbnak tartotta. Ez csak az itt eltöltött idő múltával változott meg.

Lord Vasy amikor újra átvette a notthingani széket minden előző engedményt eltörölt, és lenézte a közben öntudatosabbá váló városlakókat.

Gisborn azonban nem volt olyan ostoba, mint a sheriff, tudta, hogy a városi adók újra bevezetésével és az ingyen szolgálattal a városlakok részéről, a várba, valamint a totális kizsákmányolás, tömeges szökéseket vonhat maga után. Főleg ha János király két hónapnál is többet marad itt, mint ahogy tette tavaly is.

Gisborn szinte bánta, hogy nincs Robin Hood, aki a zsarnok tyúkszemére lépjen.

Elképed a sors fintorain, annak idején szentül hitte, hogy az országát cserbenhagyó Richardnál János ezerszer jobb uralkodó lenne, ha király lehetne. De a szeme előtt játszódott le a változás, pedig Hood halála előtt már figyelmeztette. Ő személyesen jobban ismerte Richardot, így volt rálátása a Plantagenet vérvonal tulajdonságainak kiismerésére.

Nem volt benne biztos, de kezdte sejteni, hogy Vasy sheriff is része lehet ennek a vérvonalnak valamilyen úton mondón. A jó Henrik király is szerette a nemes asszonyokat hajkurászni, köztudottan minden nemesi házban elszórta a nem kívánt magját még ifjú korában. Így aztán Richard, és János is szép számmal dicsekedhetett féltestvérrel az országnak minden szegletén. Ha Vasy bíró is ezek közé tartozott, az sok mindent megmagyarázott volna a hatalmával kapcsolatban. Tehát nem ártott az óvatosság.

A bíró gonosz gombszerű malac szemei rosszindulatúan villantak Gisbornra.

- Igyekezz meggyőzni őket hogy önként, jöjjenek, inkább tartsanak az én haragomtól, mint János királyétól.

- Megteszem, amit tudok, majd azzal érvelek, hogy királyok jönnek, mennek, de te maradsz. – felelte Guy és rájött, hogy valójában ez is történt.

- Ha, ha ..ez jó Gyzzy nagyszerű, az a pár év, amit Anglián kívül töltöttél meghozta a humorod is. – a bíró felmarkolta az írnok által közbe befejezett leveleket és Gisborn mellkasának nyomta őket. – Igyekezz vissza, és próbáld, meg kitalálni, miből tudnánk még sok pénzt csinálni. – mondta a bíró és útjára engedte a férfit.

Sir Guy a papírokkal a kezébe a kaszárnyába sietett a megye minden zugába kapitányokat kellett küldenie a behívólevelekkel.

A környék nemesei hűséggel tartoztak Notthingamnek, csak kevesen mernek majd ellenállni a hívásnak. Guy azért a parancsnokoknak megadta, hogy legalább kilencfős, kísérettel induljanak. Gondolt az új zsiványokra is, az erdőben, nehéz időkben a menekültek megszaporodtak, ha újra találnak egy karizmatikus vezetőt, János király újabb vérengzést rendelhet el. Ezt mindenképp szerette volna elkerülni.

Miután kiadta a parancsot megnézte a térképet, ami a megyét ábrázolta. Neki magának és legalább két nemesnek kellett kézbesítenie a sheriff parancsát.

Az adónak valóban csak a felét tudta összeszedni a megfélemlített nemesektől is jó, ha az egy negyedét tudja majd a bíró kisajtolni. Valami nagyszabású terv kellene, de egyelőre még nem jutott semmi az eszébe. Szórakozottan felkapott egy almát az oda helyezett tálról. Beleharapott, de kicsit savanyúnak találta, a lova Aldebaran egy keleti herceg ajándéka viszont imádta az enyhén savanykás angol almát. Így hát hogy felkészítse az útra és kedveskedjen neki egy kicsit, az almával a kezében az istálló felé indult.

A félhomályos folyóson két új lány teljesített szolgálatot a felmosó vödrével, néma árnyként tértek ki Guy útjából. A férfi észre se vette volna őket, ha nem Ellit juttatják az eszébe.

Ezért tett egy kitérőt az intéző szobája felé. Amikor azt mondta a lánynak, hogy nem végeztek azt komolyan is gondolta, de hogy valójában mit is akart tőle, az még számára is kérdéses volt, csak azt tudta, hogy látnia kell.

Elli kezében három koszos szalmazsákkal az istállóba tartott. Két napja átkerült a

kaszárnya mosodájába, ez annyi előnnyel járt, hogy engedélyt kapott az intézőtől, hogy a már meglehetősen régi alvószalmájukat frissre cserélje. Megkereste hát a lovászfiút, aki egy csókért cserébe maga szaladt el kicserélni a szalmát. Elli arca már majdnem teljesen helyrejött, de az esze is a helyén maradt ezért csak egy nagyot cuppantott a fiú arcára mosolyogva.

- A lovakat akartam épp megitatni, megteszed, míg kicserélem a szalmátokat, a vizet már odahordtam az itatóhordóba. – mondta a lovászfiú.

- Persze szívesen, nagyon szeretem a lovakat. - válaszolta a lány és már nyúlt is a vödörért. A lovász elsietett a zsákokkal.

Elli megmerítette a vödröt és sorba itatni kezdte a lovakat. Minden állatnál megállt és pár kedves szóval és simogatással édesgette magához a paripákat.

Már majdnem végzett, de ekkor az utolsó lóhoz ért, a hatalmas arabs telivér Gisborn lova volt, Elli megismerte. A paripa idegesen fújtatott és felhorkant mikor közelíteni kezdett hozzá a vödörrel. A lány többször próbálkozott, de a ló nem hagyta magát.

- Ej, hát ugyan olyan goromba vagy mint a gazdád, pedig biztos hogy szomjas vagy! – mondta bosszúsa Elli, és toppantott.

- Te mit csinálsz itt, a lovammal? – suttogta ekkor dühödten egy mély reszelős férfihang, a háta mögött.

Elli ijedtében felsikoltott és elejtette a vödröt, ahogy megfordult már tudta, hogy Gisborn az. Fogalma sem volt, hogy honnan a pokolból tudott ilyen hangtalanul és csendben a háta mögött felbukkanni. Már nem is maradt több ideje ezen elmélkedni, mert a férfi elkapta a jobb csuklóját. Arrább rántotta a fehér paripától, és már lendült is a másik keze, hogy megüsse.

Elli egy kis kiáltás után szorosan lehunyta a szemét, és odatartotta a kevésbé sérült arcát az ütésnek, miközben minden ízében remegett.

Guy csak nézte a lány feszült, pofonra váró szép arcát, már épp hogy elmúltak a kék foltjai, sóhajtott egyet, és visszafogta az indulatait, picit megrázta a lányt miközben leengedte a kezét.

Elli elképedve nyitotta ki a szemét, mikor a pofon elmaradt.

- Még nem válaszoltál, mit keresel itt? – tette fel inkább újra a kérdést, és elengedte.

A lány a meglepetésből ocsúdva hirtelen lehajtotta alázatosan a fejét és lesütött szemmel felelte, ahogy tanították.

- Engedélyt kaptam, hogy friss szalmát kérjek a fekvő zsákjainkba, a lovász el is ment, hogy hozzon, de megkért, hogy itassam meg közbe a lovakat. – hadarta egy szuszra Elli. Közben már azon elmélkedett milyen büntetést kap, majd amiért gorombának merte jellemezni a lovagot, még ha egy lónak mondta is, de hát hangosan is kimondta, és épp az hallotta meg, akinek nem kellett volna.

Gisborn hallgatott pár pillanatig aztán intett a fejével. Miközben megfogta a még toporzékoló lova kötőfékét, és meg paskolta az oldalát, hogy megnyugtassa az állatot.

- Akkor rajta, hozz másik vödörrel. Ez a víz teljesen kifolyt.

Több se kellett Elli már szalad is, és hozta a friss vizet.

- Tedd le elé. - Utasította a lányt Gisborn. – Téged még nem ismer, nem fogja elfogadni a kezedből a vizet. Ő egy szaracén harci csatamén, arra lett kiképezve, hogy embereket tiporjon halálra a csatában. Nagy szerencséd volt, hogy nem tette meg. Az előbb akár a kezedet is simán leharaphatta volna. Az új lovászfiú óvatlan volt mikor erre kért téged, na de majd gondom lesz rá, hogy megkapja érte a büntetését.

- Jaj, ne, kérlek, irgalmazz neki hisz nem szándékosan tette! – fogta Elli könyörgőre akaratlanul is. És esdeklően nézett fel Gisborn szemébe megfeledkezve arról, amit pedig már az első nap a lelkére kötöttek az alázatról.

- Akkor is erre kérnél, ha vérző csuklóval ujjak nélkül állnál itt?! – kiáltott rá Guy indulatosan.

Elli akart valamit válaszolni egy bizonyos pofonról melynek múló foltjai még az arcát díszítették, de aztán csak bölcsen összeszorította a száját, és megrázta a fejét.

- Helyes, reméltem, hogy megjön a józan eszed,….-… de csak, hogy ne tarts, túlságosan gorombának majd kíméletesen büntetem meg. – Tette hozzá a férfi, de a hangja az eddigi morcos zönge helyett valami olyan szint vett fel, ami Elli szívének egy rejtett csücskét bizsergette meg.

Egy emlék jutott eszébe még a régmúltból mikor Mariannal vitázott épp Gisbornról.

Jó barátnők voltak és a lány sokat tudott a másik nő érzelmeiről. Szerette szívből Robin Hoodot, de Ellinek bevallotta egyszer, hogy Guy iránt sem közömbös, sőt egyszer majdnem a javára döntött, és csak a véletlen hozta úgy, hogy Robin oldalán kötött ki.

Mariannal akkor épp azon vitázott, hogy Gisbornak nincs lelke. A másik nő váltig állította, hogy van csak épp nem a jó oldalon áll, és ez teszi őt ilyenné. De csak higgye el, hogy a könyörület a humor és a kedvesség is ott van benne csak mélyen elásva. Elli ezt akkor valószínűtlennek tartotta, és az engesztelhetetlen gyűlöletét csak fokozta mikor megtudta, hogy Gisborn ölte meg Mariannt.

Sose hitte volna akkor Elli, hogy egyszer tanúja lesz Guy of Gisbnorn másik arcának is. A lányt elöntötte a szomorúság, ha annak idején, a barátnője másképpen dönt lehet, hogy még mindig élne. Akaratlanul is könnybe lábadt a szeme.

Gisbor mindebből csak a könnyeket látta. Azt hitte megint csak bántotta és megrémítette a lányt. Az ég felé emelte a tekintetét és sóhajtott. Szórakozottan belenyúlt a zubbonya zsebébe és a kezébe akadt az alma. Elővette és a meglepett Elli

markába nyomta.

- Az almát imádja, ha tartod a kezedbe és nem rántod el, elveszi tőled, utána soha nem fog bántani. – Mondta és a lány mögé lépett.

- Csak bátran, megérzi, ha félsz tőle. – megtámasztotta a lány kezét alulról, és egy kicsit közelebb is tolta a lovához.

Elli kitörölte a szeméből a könnyeit és a lóra próbált koncentrálni, nem pedig a mögötte álló bársonyosan mély hangú, és meleg kezű ördögre.

A ló kettőt horkantott, de aztán nem tudott ellenállni, és megszagolta a gyümölcsöt.

Óvatosan kivette fogaival a lány kezéből és vígan elropogtatta. Aztán mintegy köszönet -képpen belefúrta az orrát a lány tenyerébe, és vígan felnyerített.

Elli ennek hallatán önfeledten felnevetett Guyra, arcán tündéri gödröcskék jelentek meg.

Gisborn szíve belesajdult. Még Marian sem ajándékozta meg soha ilyen önfeledt örömmel, soha még a csókjai alatt vagy utána sem. Akaratlanul is közelebb húzta magához, és két ujjával finoman maga felé fordította a lány arcát.

Elli látta, ahogy a férfi általában zord tekintete ellágyul és lehajol hozzá, hogy megcsókolja. Egy pillanatra megingott, és majdnem átadta magát a férfi kék szemének és vonzerejének, de aztán nem bírta megtenni. Behunyta a szemeit, hogy ne lássa és szorosra zárta az ajkait. Nem állt ellen, de a teste elutasítóvá vált.

Gisborn teste is megfeszült a lány elutasító reakciójára. Olyan hirtelen engedte el, hogy az kis híján hanyatt esik, ha nincs ott az istálló fala. A lovag tekintete újra a már ismert zord pillantást vette fel.

- Túl sokat képzelsz magadról te lány! – suttogta mérgesen Guy, és dühödten csapott két ökle a falra, kétoldalt a lány arca mellett.

Elli halálra váltan kapkodta a levegőt szinte maga se hitte, hogy ez vele történik.

A férfi és a közte lévő történések pillanatról pillanatra változtak, és ez túl gyors volt a lánynak.

- Bocsáss meg uram … nem miattad … én csak…- elcsuklott a hangja és érezte, hogy az egész arca tűzben ég.

Gisborn kutatva nézett az arcába.

- Még szűz vagy? – kérdezte bár a hangja kétkedő volt.

Elli érezte, hogy a szégyentől majd elájul, de megrázta a fejét.

Gisborn megvetően pillantott végig rajta.

- Na persze valami csinos helyi legény? – kérdezte. – Aki majd hősiesen kiment innen?

- Nem. – rázta meg Elli a fejét, Gisborn pillantása kérdőn követelő volt. – Tavaly egy tucat katona János király őrségéből, a környéken vadásztak, de nem vadra. Összetereltek minket, lányokat a faluból, és az erdőbe kergettek, adtak előnyt, de sokunkat elkaptak aznap… Engem csak ketten… A többiek rosszabbul jártak. – suttogta alig hallhatóan és szaggatottan a lány.

Gisborn lassan elvette az ökleit, és karba tette a kezeit. Tudta, hogy Elli miről beszél. János emberei sem voltak jobbak a gazdájuknál. Tucatjával találtak fiatal, halálra erőszakolt női holtesteket az erdőben a királyi látogatás után. Elli valóban a szerencsések közé tartozott.

Ellépett a lány elől, szabad utat engedve.

- Menj, de előtte még itasd meg Aldebarant. – intett fejével a lova felé.

Elli teljesítette a kérését. Felvette a vödröt és a ló szája elé tartotta.

- Aldebarant? Milyen szép neved van jelent is valamit? – kérdezte a lótól, de a választ Guytól várta.

- Egy csillag neve, de a keletiek nevezték el a csillagot. Azt hiszem tavaszt követőt vagy harcost jelent.

- Milyen kár, még a neve is harc pedig szívesebben látnám a csatamező helyett egy igazi lovagi tornán. – jegyezte meg Elli, miközben itatta a fehér paripát.

- Az elmúlt év kivételével számos tornán részt vett, a legjobb ló a ringben.

Számos győzelmem neki köszönhetem. – Jegyezte meg Guy.

Elli kétkedve pillantott rá.

- Angliában alig volt nagyobb viadal vagy öt éve.

- Lehet, de Európában és főleg Antikvitániai Eleonóra udvarában szinte kéthavonta rendeztek tornákat. A királynő udvara a legpezsgőbb életű egész Európában. Három évet töltöttem lovagként az udvarában. – Mondta Guy.

- Ha sikeres lovag lettél. Miért tértél ide vissza hisz normann vagy, a királynő egyik kedvence. Bármit elérhettél volna ott, vagyont, rangot, gazdag arát? – kérdezte Elli.

- Igaz, de én már itt születtem. – felelte férfi, Elli furcsán kétkedően nézett rá, de aztán egy kicsit megbékélve.

- Apám mondta egyszer mikor vitatkozott anyámmal, származhatunk mi keltáktól, britektől, szászoktól vagy akár normmantól is, de ha már itt születtünk csak egyvalamik lehetünk. – elhallgatott, félt, hogy a férfi nem tolerálja, ha egy nő sokat beszél.

Guy kíváncsian fogta meg újra az állát, és emelte fel, hogy lássa a szemeit.

– Micsoda? – kérdezte bár sejtette a választ.

- Angolok.

- Apád egy bölcs ember volt. Anyád mégis vitázott vele?

- Minden nap.

- Akkor nem szerette?

- Imádta.

Gisborn megcsóválta a fejét, alig akarta elhinni, hogy itt beszélget egy lánnyal, ráadásul egy parasztlánnyal mikor rengeteg dolga lenne, de be kellett ismernie, hogy nem volt kellemetlen érzés.

A lovász fiú visszatérte azonban megszakította a további beszélgetést. A fiú ijedt

ábrázata mindent elárult.

Uram te itt. Bocsánat hogy, nem voltam itt. De...

Gisborn eléje lépett és menten lekevert neki egy nyaklevest. Elli egy kicsit elégedetlen volt, mert ő nagyobb pofont kapott annak idején egy szemtelen pillantásért. Bár az is igaz hogy ő érte senki nem emelt könyörgő szót. Gisborn ezalatt már a fiúval kiabált.

- Elvárom, hogy máskor ne szobalányokkal itasd a lovamat. Most azonnal készítsd fel egy háromnapos útra de egy óra alatt elkészülj vele vagy nem teszek jót magamért.


End file.
